This invention relates to a method for reducing the amount of noxious gas evolved during the combustion of a nitrogenous polymer.
It is known that when nitrogenous polymers are burned the combustion products are often found to comprise hydrogen cyanide. In view of the known toxicity of this gas it is desirable that the amount of any such gas released when these polymers burn be minimized.
It would also be advantageous if, when a polymer composition is made flame-retardant by the incorporation therein of a halogen-containing material, the emission of hydrogen chloride during decomposition of the polymer at high temperatures could be controlled.
It has now been discovered that the amount of noxious gas evolved during high temperature decomposition of nitrogenous polymers can be controlled by the use of a blend of certain additives.